


Life Goes On

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Loss, Fan Characters, Gangs, M/M, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, criminal record
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog moves in with his long-lost twin sister after the death of his mother. Now Sonic has to try to move on with his life after the lost, trying to deal with his personal feelings with his crush and the new world he is drag into through his sister.A/N: Try to update once a month!





	1. A New Home

Sonic the Hedgehog takes a deep breath as he looks out the window. He was sitting in the back seat of a family friend’s car, going to his new home. Sonic sighs.

“Sonic.” a soft woman’s voice says.

Sonic looks at the front at the driver. A light green hedgehog with midnight blue eyes driving. Lucy.

“I know this is going to be hard, but this is what you mother wanted.” Lucy reminds him.

Sonic nods.

“I know.” Sonic whispers. “Do you know what she’s like? My sister that is.” Sonic asks.

He is moving in with his sister. He didn’t know he had a sister till last week, before his mother passed away, she told him the truth. Lucy sighs.

“No, I was lucky to get in contact with her.” Lucy admits.

Sonic sighs.

“And here we are.” Lucy says.

The car stops. Sonic looks over, it was just a normal two storied home. Sonic takes a deep breath as he gets out. Then Teagan Fox walks out and over. Sonic looks at her.

“Sonic I presume.” Teagan greets.

Sonic nods.

“Nice to meet you Sonic. My name is Teagan, I live here as well.” Teagan introduces.

“Nice to meet you too.” Sonic says.

“Well come on in and I’ll show you around.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods. With Lucy’s help, he grabs his bags and suitcase. As they walk to the door, Sonic saw the garage to the left.

“Come on Sonic.” Lucy says.

Sonic nods and the walk inside. Sonic looks around.

“To the right here is mine and Sonette’s room and next to it is the downstairs bathroom and a small cupboard next to that.” Teagan explains, walking down the hallway.

Sonic follows her to see stairs to the right.

“To the left, opposite to the stairs, is the laundry. To the left of that is the door that leads to the garage and to the right is a cupboard. The last door on the right, pass the stairs, is my study. Please don’t go in there unless I invite you in.” Teagan explains.

“Of course.” Sonic says.

“This way.” Teagan says, walking off.

Sonic follows, coming to a large opened area.

“To the left is the kitchen, the walk-in pantry is to the left, other side of the fridge. Dining room by that as you can tell and to the left is the lounge room.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at the kitchen. There are benches, the stove and oven top on the back wall and a large kitchen island with the sink and five red stools on this side. He then saw the large table further down and looks right to see the large L shape lounge, TV cabinet and TV.

“Wow.” Sonic whispers.

“This place is amazing.” Lucy whispers.

“Come on, your room is upstairs.” Teagan says.

The trio walks back to the stairs and heads up.

“Opposite is the sheet cupboard linen cupboard. All our towels, sheets and tea towels are in there.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods, seeing it. They go left, coming to a small sitting area. There are three small lounges around a coffee table and a TV on the left wall. Opposite is a glass sliding door leading to a small balcony.

“Oh wow.” Lucy says. “This is amazing.”

“Thanks.” Teagan says.

Sonic then notices a door to the right.

“That is your room.” Teagan tells Sonic.

Sonic looks at her and Teagan smiles.

“Go on in.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic walks over, then takes a deep breath and opens the door. Against the opposite wall is a double bed with teal, blue and white strip dune cover with matching pillows as well as light blue pillows with two three-drawer bedside table on either side. Opposite of the bed is an eight-cub cupboard with a TV on it. To the left, under the window, was a large desk with a filling cabinet to the right, in the corner. Sonic smiles as he looks to the right to see a large walk-in wardrobe and further down, another door.

“Oh wow.” Lucy says, walking in.

Sonic sits his bags and suitcase down, then walks to the other door and smiles. His own bathroom. To the left is a large is a large sink with a large mirror, opposite is a large glass shower and to the left, behind the sink, is the toilet. Sonic then looks at the doorway. A sliding door. Sonic walks back and looks at the bedroom door to see Teagan smiling.

“Sonette has been worried on how this move will affect you. Not only are you moving into a place with four strangers, you are the only male in this house. To make sure the move goes smoothly and make sure you are as comfortable as possible, Sonette wanted to give you this room.” Teagan explains.

“Sonette sounds like a wonderful woman.” Lucy says.

“She is and that’s why I love her.” Teagan admits. “Remember this Sonic, you can come talk to me whenever you need to. You are not alone. Sonette is the same, she will be here soon. She was mad she couldn’t be here to greet you, but work got in the way, again.” Teagan explains.

“Thank you.” Sonic says.

“Will you be okay Sonic?” Lucy asks.

“Yeah, I will be.” Sonic assures her.

Lucy smiles.

“Well I better go then. I have stuff to do.” Lucy says.

“I’ll walk you out.” Teagan offers.

Lucy smiles and the walks off, Lucy closes the door behind her. Sonic looks around the room again. He then grabs a bag and opens it to see a picture of his mother, Aleena. Sonic grabs it.

‘Mum, I wish you were still with me.’ Sonic thinks.

He walks to the bedside table and sit the picture down. He then gets back to work, slowly unpacking his bags. This is his home now. Like it or not. He had nowhere else to go. Lucy couldn’t. His Uncle Chuck lives too far away in a one-bedroom apartment. No way he could live with him. He doesn’t know of any other family. This Sonette was he only hope. He then stops, hearing a knock on the door.

“Yes.” Sonic says.

The door opens. Sonic looks at Sonette the Hedgehog. Sonette smiles as Sonic walks over.

“Hey Sonic, I’m Sonette.” Sonette introduces.

“Hi.” Sonic whispers. ‘So, this is my sister. We do look a lot alike.’ Sonic thinks.

“Sorry I couldn’t be here to greet you, I had an emergency at work and needed to go.” Sonette apologises.

“It’s okay.” Sonic assures her.

“I hope the room is alright.” Sonette says.

“It’s great.” Sonic tells her. “Thank you.” Sonic whispers.

“That’s good and you’re welcome" Sonette says.

Sonic smiles.

"I was a little worried about all this.” Sonette admits. “When you’re done, come down to the kitchen. I need to work on a note for you to take to school as well as work on lunches.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“What is it?” Sonette asks.

“I haven’t been to school in over three weeks.” Sonic admits.

“I know, I’ll take care of that. I promise.” Sonette says.

Sonic smiles.

“Cool, thanks.” Sonic whispers.

“Take your time.” Sonette tells him.

She then walks off and Sonic went back to unpacking. He didn’t have that much. Just three duffle bags, his school backpack and a large suitcase. Everything else he owned he either sold to get more money to pay for his mother’s treatment, gave away for the move or has in storage in Lucy’s basement which is mainly his mother’s stuff and pictures. Once he was done, he heads downstairs and into the living area. He saw Teagan and Sonette in the kitchen, talking.

“Okay, okay.” Sonette says.

“Hey Sonic.” Teagan greets.

“Hi.” Sonic whispers, walking over.

He sits down on a stool and Sonette smiles.

“Cola?” Sonette offers, walking to the fridge.

“Please.” Sonic replies.

Sonette chuckles as she grabs a can of cola and a beer for herself. She closes the fridge and yawns as she walks over, sitting the cola down in front of Sonic.

“Thanks.” Sonic says, grabbing it.

He cracks it open and takes a sip.

“Sonic, there is something I need to tell you and I rather you hear it form than from anyone else.” Sonette tells him.

Sonette sighs as she sits her beer down.

“I… I have a criminal record, I am well-known because it. I am also part of the criminal gang known as the Pirate.” Sonette explains.

Sonic looks at her shock. Sonette sighs as she wraps her right arm around her, grabbing her left arm.

“I was nine years old when dad passed away and I was alone. He was killed, murdered. I didn’t know anything about our family and I didn’t have any friends. What I did have was a huge debt from dad and I was the one who had to pay it.” Sonette explains.

“How much?” Sonic asks.

“Just over one million.” Sonette replies.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

“Because of that, I was dragged into the underworld. I had no choice. I had to do what I had to do survive.” Sonette tells him.

Sonette sighs as she lets her arms drop to her side.

“Just remember this. I am here for you, we all are and I… I want to protect you Sonic.” Sonette tells him, placing her right hand on her chest.

Sonic looks at her shock. Teagan smiles as she walks behind Sonette, wrapping her arms around Sonette’s waist. Sonette smiles as she places her right hand on Teagan’s arm. Sonic smiles.

“Are you two dating?” Sonic asks.

“Yup.” Teagan replies.

“Two years now.” Sonette adds.

“I’m home!” a female voice yells.

Sonette chuckles as Teagan walks into the kitchen as Sophia Rose runs in. Sonic looks over.

“This is Sophia Rose.” Sonette introduces.

Sophia looks at Sonic.

“Oh right, you’re Sonic.” Sophia says, walking over.

Sonic scans her uniform. White blouse, dark teal checked tie and skirt.

‘Moonlight Private High.’ Sonic thinks.

“Nice to meet you Sonic.” Sophia says, walking over.

She drops her bag and sits next to Sonic who looks at her.

"Likewise." Sonic says.

“So, what high school do you go to?” Sophia asks.

“Station Square High.” Sonic replies.

“Really? My cousin goes there too. Amelia Rose, I think she just goes by Amy.” Sophia explains.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Do you know here?” Sophia asks. “Pink hedgehog, jade green eyes, she’s 13-years-old this year and she would be in the seventh grade.” Sophia explains.

“I do know her, very well.” Sonic replies.

Sonette chuckles.

“Also, I have my red P’s and my own car, so I will be able to take you and pick you up from school.” Sophia tells him.

Sophia then quickly pulls out her phone.

“Do you have a mobile?” Sophia asks.

“I do.” Sonic replies, pulling it out.

He unlocks it and holds it out.

“Good, I’ll give you my numbers.” Sophia says, taking it.

Sonic smiles, taking a sip of his drink as he watches.

“Crystal gets home late. She’s a doctor and works at Station Square Hospital.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic looks at her.

“She’s a wonderful woman, a heart of gold.” Sonette adds.

“A doctor huh.” Sonic whispers.

“Yup and Teagan here is a computer geek and hacker.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic looks at Teagan who smiles.

“It is true so remember that if you need help with computers. I also know my way around phones.” Teagan tells him.

“So how are your grades?” Sonette asks.

Sonic sighs.

“They are down, especially since I haven’t been to school in over three weeks.” Sonic explains.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you get them up.” Sophia assures him.

“Really? Thanks.” Sonic says.

Sonette then sits keys on a keyring in front of Sonic. Sonic grabs them.

“For the house, this is your home too.” Sonette tells him.

“Thanks.” Sonic whispers.

Sonette place her hand on Sonic’s shoulder. Sonic looks at her.

“Anytime bro.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic smile grew.

“I better start dinner.” Sonette says, grabbing her beer.

She walks into the kitchen and starts working on it while drinking her beer. Teagan chuckles.

“I better work on lunches. Are you a picky eater? I just take a sandwich, a nut bar, chips, a canned drink and fruit, sometimes chocolate.” Sophia asks.

“Nope, that sounds great to me.” Sonic replies.

“Alright.” Sophia says as she gets up.

She runs into the kitchen, starting to make their lunches. Teagan sighs as she walks around and sits next to Sonic.

“Do you have a bank account?” Teagan asks.

“I do.” Sonic replies. “Though I have nothing in it.” Sonic admits.

“It’s okay.” Sonette says. “When you get the chance, give Teagan the details. I want to send you money.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Really?” Sonic asks.

“Yup and if you need anything, just let me know and I can get it.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic smiles.

“So Sonic, is there a girl you like?” Teagan asks.

“Girl? No.” Sonic replies.

“Boy?” Sonette asks.

Sonic looks at her shock, then sighs as he nods.

“Ooh, who is he?” Sophia asks.

“Shadow Hedgehog.” Sonic replies.

“Shadow? Is he Detective Mephiles Dark’s son?” Sonette asks.

Sonic nods.

“Him himself being a high school detective.” Teagan adds.

Sonic blushes and nods.

“Oh my god! Sonic has a crush on the hot high school detective!” Sonette shouts.

Sonic goes bright red.

“Sonette!” Teagan yells.

“But that could be a problem.” Sophia tells them.

Sonette sighs.

“Why?” Sonic asks.

“My record, remember. They both know me.” Sonette replies.

“It’s okay.” Sonic says.

Sonette looks at him worried.

“You’re my sister. I don’t care what people say. I will support you no matter what.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette looks at him shock, then smiles.

“You truly are amazing Sonic.” Sonette says. “I think you will fit in just fine.” Sonette adds smiling.

Sonic smiles.

“Also, after dinner, we will work on that note for school. I will also write our address and landline down, so you can update your information at the school when you can tomorrow.” Sonette tells him.

“Right, I didn’t even think about that.” Sonic admits.

“It’s okay.” Sonette says.

“You should focus on dinner, so we can eat.” Teagan tells her.

“Yeah yeah.” Sonette says as she goes back to cooking.

Sonic looks at Teagan who was smiling. Sonic chuckles as he looks at Sophia who was helping Sonette as well as making lunches.

‘Mum, I wish you could be here. You would get alone with everyone so well. Especially Sonette.’ Sonic thinks.


	2. Back to School

Sonic wakes up to his alarm and moans as he rolls over, turning it off. He sits up and looks around his room. He grabs his phone and checks the time. Six am. Sonic gets up and yawns as he gets dress into his school uniform. Navy blue pants and white dress shirt, which both are big on him, socks, his red sneakers and white gloves. Sonic walks to the bedside table and grabs the picture of his mum.

"You were right mum. I don't know how you knew, but Sonette is so amazing." Sonic whispers.

Sonic sits it down, then quickly grabs his bag which he packed last night. He then grabs his timetable, the two notes and phone, putting them in his pockets. He then heads downstairs. He walks into the kitchen to see Sonette, Teagan, Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar Chao.

"Chao chao!" Oscar yells.

"Morning Sonic." Sonette greets as Sonic walks over. "And yes Crystal, you are right. I will make the call." Sonette finishes.

"Morning." Sonic whispers.

"Sonic, this is Crystal and Oscar." Teagan introduces.

"Right, nice to meet you." Sonic says. "I've seen you before." Sonic admits.

"Sonette and Teagan told me about your mum, you would have seen me at the hospital. I have seen you." Crystal tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

"Right, doctor." Sonic whispers.

"Well I better go, take care you lot." Crystal says, walking off.

Oscar was close behind her.

"How are you feeling Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Alright." Sonic replies. "A little nervous." Sonic admits softly.

"You'll be fine." Sonette assures him. "I've got Teagan to send the money to your account so don't worry." Sonette tells him.

"Thanks." Sonic whispers.

"We have to run too Sonette." Teagan tells her.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

Teagan walks off and Sonette chuckles.

"You have a great day at school, you have my number as well as Teagan's so call if you need anything. And spend time with your friends." Sonette tells him.

"I will Sonette." Sonic whispers.

Sonette smiles as she walks off and Sonic sits his bag on a stool. He then makes himself a quick breakfast and coffee, then sits down at the table. He yawns, then starts eating.

'The others are going to kill me.' Sonic thinks.

He just cut everyone off. Didn't answer or return any calls, texts or messages in the last three weeks. Sophia then walks in, yawning and Sonic smiles.

"Morning Sonic." Sophia whispers.

"Morning." Sonic says.

"Ready for school?" Sophia asks as she gets her breakfast.

"Not really." Sonic admits.

Sophia chuckles.

"Who is?" Sophia asks.

She walks over and sits across from Sonic with her breakfast.

"Why does Sonette and Teagan not go to school?" Sonic asks.

"They both work full time jobs and, well they dropped out of school years ago." Sophia replies. "Teagan dropped out when she was six and Sonette was nine." Sophia adds.

Sonic sighs.

"I see." Sonic whispers.

"If you want more information on why, ask them." Sophia tells him.

"Right." Sonic says.

"But I assume you will know why Sonette dropped out." Sophia admits.

"Dad." Sonic whispers.

Sophia nods.

'What the hell has Sonette been through?' Sonic thinks.

"Well enough about the past, we need to worry about today." Sophia tells him.

"Right, we do." Sonic says.

He finished his coffee and breakfast, rinsing his stuff and puts it in the dishwasher. He then heads up to his room. He walks into the bathroom and brush his teeth. He then closes and locks his window and sighs.

"Sonic." he hears Sophia say.

Sonic looks back to see her.

"Make sure your windows a lock." Sophia tells him.

"Done." Sonic says.

"Good, you lunch is on the bench so pack it." Sophia tells him.

She then runs off. Sonic chuckles as he heads downstairs. He packs his lunch. He then felt his phone vibrate and sighs as he grabs it. A message from Shadow.

_'Are you coming today?'_

Sonic sighs as he hits the button and the screen goes black. He puts his phone away. Sophia runs over.

"I know we are early, but my school is far away." Sophia says.

"It's okay. I like getting there early." Sonic says.

"That's good." Sophia says. "You have everything? The notes?" Sophia asks.

"I got them." Sonic says.

"Well let's go." Sophia says.

Sonic nods. The pair heads out and to Sophia's car. Sonic gets in and sighs, sitting his bag at his feet. Sophia threw hers into the back.

"God I hate mornings." Sophia whines as she closes the door.

Sonic chuckles as he closes his, then puts his seatbelt on. He hears the engine start and Sophia yawns.

"I don't know how Teagan, Sonette and Crystal get up at four." Sophia admits.

"Four?" Sonic says shock.

"Yup, joys of working." Sophia says.

They head off and Sonic leans back.

"It's starting to get cold. You might want to start wearing a jacket." Sophia tells him.

"I know." Sonic whispers.

"Do you have one?" Sophia then asks.

"No." Sonic replies softly.

"Well buy one. You have the money now." Sophia tells him.

"The uniform shop is only open Tuesdays and Thursdays." Sonic says.

"Then tomorrow, get more uniforms. Shirts, shorts, pants, jackets, everything you need." Sophia tells him.

Sonic sighs, the ones he has are getting old and falling apart.

"I'll text Sonette when I get to school to send more money." Sophia adds.

"What?" Sonic says.

"Don't what me Sonic. You need more clothes." Sophia tells him. "Talking about clothes, how much clothes do you have?" Sophia asks.

"Not much." Sonic admits.

"Alright, I'll talk to Sonette about that. You should get to the mall this weekend. I am. I can take you. Meet up with your friends and get more clothes and anything else you need." Sophia tells him.

"Sophia." Sonic whispers.

"I mean it Sonic." Sophia says.

"I know." Sonic whispers.

They pulled up close to Sonic's school and Sonic sighs.

"Nervous?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah." Sonic replies.

"You'll be fine." Sophia assures him.

"I know, thanks." Sonic says.

"Call me if you need a lift and from where. I assume you want to spend time with your friends." Sophia tells him.

Sonic nods.

"Right, thanks." Sonic says.

"Anytime Sonic." Sophia says.

Sonic grabs his bag, then opens the door and gets out. He closes it and Sophia chuckles.

"Be safe." Sophia tells him, then heads off.

Sonic takes a deep breath as he starts walking to school.

"Sonic!" a voice yells.

Sonic stops and looks back as Shadow the Hedgehog runs over.

"Shadow." Sonic whispers.

"Are you okay? No one has heard from you in weeks." Shadow asks.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I just... I just didn't know what to say." Sonic admits softy.

Shadow sighs.

"Sonic." Shadow whispers.

"She's gone Shadow." Sonic tells him.

"I know." Shadow whispers.

"I need to go to the offices." Sonic says as they start walking. "Sorry I couldn't come to school. I just couldn't leave mum and then I had to get the funeral ready and move since I had to sell the house." Sonic explains.

Sonic sighs.

"I wasn't sure if I was ready to come today." Sonic admits.

Shadow looks at Sonic worried.

"Just take it slow today, okay. Don't worry about catching up or anything. We can slowly work on that." Shadow tells him.

Sonic nods.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic whispers. "I'm kinda glad you had to repeat year 11." Sonic admits.

Shadow chuckles.

"Work got in the way." Shadow says.

"Work does seem to do that." Sonic says smiling.

"Sonic!" a voice shouts.

The pair stop and look back as Tikal the Echidna and Knuckles the Echidna runs over.

"Thanks goodness." Tikal cries, giving Sonic a hug.

Sonic smiles.

"I'm sorry." Sonic says.

"It's okay, we're just glad you're okay." Knuckles says.

Tikal lets him go and Sonic sighs.

"I'll explain later. I need to get to the offices." Sonic tells them.

"Right, we'll wait at the spot." Knuckles says.

Tikal and Knuckles walks off. Sonic sighs as he starts walking with Shadow. They walk to the offices, walking to the counter to see a pure white hedgehog with sky blue strips sitting there.

"Morning Sky." Sonic greets.

"Sonic, it's been a while." Sky says.

"I need to update my details." Sonic says, pulling out the note.

He hands it over and Sky quickly reads it.

"Alright, I can do that for you." Sky says.

Sky starts working and Sonic sighs.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Just a lot on my mind." Sonic replies.

"And done." Snow says, holding the note out.

Sonic takes it.

"Thanks." Sonic says.

Shadow and Sonette heads out. They head to their spot to see Tikal, Knuckles with Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Jet the Hawk, Mighty the Armadillo and Espio the Chameleon.

"Sonic!" Amy cries as she quickly gets up.

She runs over and gives Sonic a hug. Sonic chuckles as the others walks over.

"Where have you been?" Amy asks.

"It's a long story. I had a lot of work to do." Sonic replies.

Amy lets him go and Sonic sighs.

"Mum passed away last week." Sonic tells them.

Everyone looks at him shock.

"I sold the house to pay for the funeral and a lot of the furniture and everything else I could. I have all the pictures and a few of mum's things in Lucy's basement while I moved." Sonic explains as they walk to the tables.

They all sat down and Sonic sighs.

"So where are you staying?" Shadow asks.

"With my twin sister, her partner and two friends." Sonic replies.

"Sister?" Shadow says shock.

"Yeah, it turns out I have a twin sister. My parents broke up when I was a baby. Dad took her while I stayed with mum." Sonic explains.

"Well, what are their names?" Blaze asks.

"My sister's name is Sonette, her partner name's Teagan and then there's Crystal, she has a small chao named Oscar, and Sophia." Sonic replies.

"Sonette?" Shadow whispers.

"Wait, your sister is dating another woman." Amy says.

"Yeah. And? They are happy and have been together for two years." Sonic explains.

"Aww, that's cute." Tikal says.

Sonic chuckles.

"Oh, and by the way Amy, you know Sophia. Last name Rose. Goes to Moonlight Private High." Sonic tells her.

Amy looks at him shock.

"No way! You're living with my cousin!" Amy yells.

Everyone looks at Sonic shock and Sonic chuckles.

"Yup. She has her red P's and a car so she going to drop me off at school and if I need it, a lift home." Sonic explains.

Amy sighs.

"I haven't seen Sophia in a long time." Amy admits softly.

"How was the move?" Silver then asks.

"Well, easy. They had a room set up for me, but I still have to get used to it." Sonic explains.

"But are you safe?" Shadow asks.

Sonic smiles.

"Yeah, I am." Sonic replies.

"See, we told you he was fine and safe." Silver tells Shadow.

"Huh?" Sonic whispers.

"Shadow has been worried." Tikal tells him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess me dropping off the radar didn't help. I mean, I didn't speak to anyone in three weeks." Sonic says.

"It's okay Sonic, you were going through a lot." Amy says.

Sonic nods.

"Oh, here." Mighty says, pulling out a blue folder.

He holds it out and Sonic takes it. It was quite thick.

"I have been working with Shadow and Luna, someone you do French with, and we got everything you missed in the last three weeks, even homework. I thought you could do it to catch up." Mighty explains.

Sonic chuckles as he opens it.

"Oh wow, thank you." Sonic says.

Mighty smiles.

"Anytime Sonic." Mighty says.

The bell rang and Sonic sighs as he quickly puts the folder away.

"Let's go." Shadow says, standing up.

Sonic nods as he stands up, then follows Shadow to their roll call room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic replies. "Still not use to the fact mum's gone." Sonic admits.

"Sonic." Shadow whispers.

The pair stops and Sonic sighs.

"Time doesn't stop for anyone. Mum was pissed when I missed the first two weeks, she wants me to finish school. I need to keep moving." Sonic explains.

"Just remember I am here for you if you need me." Shadow tells him as they start walking.

"I know Shadow, thanks." Sonic says. "I just don't want to worry the others." Sonic admits.

"I know." Shadow says as they made it to roll call.

"Plus, I do have three weeks of work to catch up on." Sonic adds.

"We will work it out, don't worry." Shadow assures him.

Sonic smiles.

"Right, thanks Shadow." Sonic says. "And you and Mighty just made catching up easier." Sonic admits.

Then a hedgehog walks over, opening the class room. She has she has black fur, long lust red hair and aqua eyes.

"Hello Miss Lily." Sonic says.

"Sonic, you have been gone for a while." Lily says.

Sonic nods, pulling out his note. He quickly checks it, then holds it out. Lily takes it.

"Thank you, come on." Lily says, walking in.

"Remember Sonic." Shadow quickly says.

Sonic looks at him.

"You aren't alone." Shadow tells him.

Sonic smiles.

"I know Shadow." Sonic whispers.


	3. Sunset Diner

Sonic yawns as the bell rang. School was over. He was so far behind, he is starting to get worried. Sonic packs his stuff up and looks at Shadow.

“Let’s go.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods and they head off.

“Are you sure you want to study?” Shadow asks.

“I do.” Sonic replies. “It would be nice to start catching up.” Sonic admits.

Shadow nods.

“Do you have the time to help?” Sonic asks.

“I do, I told my dad I want to focus on school.” Shadow replies.

Sonic smiles. Mighty runs over and Sonic chuckles.

“I heard you were heading to Sunset Diner.” Mighty starts.

“Yeah.” Sonic says.

“I’m meeting the Ray there, mind if I join?” Mighty asks.

“Fine by me.” Shadow replies.

“It’s fine.” Sonic adds.

Mighty chuckles as they made it to the front of the school.

“See you tomorrow Sonic!” Tikal calls out, waving.

“You will!” Sonic yells, waving.

“I would hope you drop by tomorrow.” Knuckles says, walking over.

“I will, I promise.” Sonic says.

“Call if you need anything.” Knuckles tells him.

Sonic nods and Knuckles runs off. Amy then runs over and hugs Sonic from behind. Sonic stops and looks back.

“Can I come to Sunset Diner?” Amy asks.

Sonic chuckles.

“I’m just going to study.” Sonic warns her.

“I need to catch up with my homework as well. Please.” Amy admits.

Sonic looks at Shadow who chuckles.

“Let’s go.” Shadow says.

“Alright!” Amy shouts as she lets Sonic go.

They caught up to Shadow and Mighty and head to Shadow’s car.

“I call shotgun!” Sonic shouts.

“Alright.” Amy whines.

Amy and Mighty go in the back as Sonic gets in. He looks over as Shadow gets in and Sonic chuckles.

“You’re hopeless.” Shadow tells Sonic, putting his seatbelt on.

“I know.” Sonic says as he quickly sits his bag at his feet.

Sonic quickly puts his seatbelt on and they head off. Sonic yawns and smiles. He wants a coffee. They made it to Sunset Diner, Sonic chuckles as they saw Miles ‘Tails’ Prower and Ray the Flying Squirrel.

“Sonic!” Tails cries, running over.

He gives Sonic a hug and Ray chuckles as he runs over and joins. Sonic chuckles.

“Hey Tails, Ray.” Sonic says.

The pair lets Sonic go and look up at him.

“Are you okay? We have been worried.” Tails asks.

“I’m fine, sorry for worrying you both. Just had a lot of work to do. Mum, she passed away last week.” Sonic explains.

“Sonic.” Tails whispers.

“I’m fine now, I live with my twin sister and she has been amazing.” Sonic admits.

“Come on Ray, we can’t stay.” Mighty tells him.

Ray nods.

“It’s great seeing you Sonic.” Ray says.

“You too Ray. Take care.” Sonic says.

Ray nods, running to Mighty and they head off.

“Come on.” Shadow says.

They head inside and got a large booth. Sonic sits down, sliding over and Shadow sits down. Amy and Tails sat across from them. Sonic unpacks his books and Shadow did the same as a worker came over. Sonic looks at her. She has cherry blossom pink fur with bright blue eyes. Sonic saw the name tag, Mia. She smiles.

“Good evening, welcome to Sunset Diner, how may I help you?” Mia greets.

“A black coffee for me.” Shadow orders.

“I’ll have a black coffee too and four hash browns.” Sonic orders, then looks at Amy and Tails. “My treat.” Sonic tells them.

“Oh, a large mint choco milkshake please.” Tails says.

“And I will have the strawberry and cream milkshake, large too please.” Amy orders.

“Of course.” Mia says.

Mia walks off and Tails sighs.

“Sonic, can you afford it?” Tails asks.

“Of course.” Sonic replies. “Oh, that reminds me.” Sonic says, pulling his phone out.

He quickly unlocks it and hooks to the diner’s WIFI. He opens his banking app and signs in. He yawns, then stares at the six-digit number.

‘500,000, what the hell.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic smiles as he signs out and puts his away.

“More than enough.” Sonic assures Tails. “My sister sent me money.” Sonic adds.

“She seems like a wonderful sister.” Amy says.

“The best.” Sonic adds. “So, my treat.” Sonic tells them.

“I thought I saw you here.” a voice says.

Sonic looks over as Sophia walks over. Amy looks at her shock and Sophia looks at her.

“Well, it’s been a while, Amelia.” Sophia says.

Amy nods.

“Yeah, almost a year now.” Amy whispers.

“You’re looking healthy, that’s great. I assume Aunt Grace and Uncle Lionel are well.” Sophia says.

“They are.” Amy assures her. “We miss you.” Amy admits.

Sophia sighs.

“Sorry, I have been busy. After that accident, losing mum and dad, I had a lot of work to do and then there was school. I have been busy.” Sophia explains.

Sonic looks at her shock. Accident? Losing mum and dad? Sonic sighs. Amy quickly got up and gives Sophia a hug. Sophia chuckles.

“We have been so worried.” Amy tells her.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Tails offers, moving around the corner of the seat.

Amy lets Sophia go and chuckles.

“Come on.” Amy says, sitting down.

She moves over and Sophia smiles as she sits down.

“Sophia, this is Shadow.” Sonic quickly introduces.

“Nice to meet you.” Shadow says.

“Likewise.” Sophia says.

“And this is Tails.” Sonic then introduces.

Tails giggles.

“So, you go to Moonlight Private High.” Tails starts.

Sophia looks at him.

“Is it nice there?” Tails asks.

“It’s amazing.” Sophia answers. “It has its ups and downs, but all schools do.” Sophia adds.

Mia then walks back with everyone’s orders, handing them out. She then looks at Sophia and chuckles.

“And where the hell have you been? I assumed you dropped dead.” Mia asks.

“Love you too Mia.” Sophia says.

“What would you like?” Mai asks.

“Just a hot chocolate.” Sophia replies.

“Alright, coming up.” Mia says walking off.

“Do you know her?” Amy asks.

“I do, quite well.” Sophia replies. “Anyway, Sonic, did the money come through?” Sophia asks.

“It did, a lot too.” Sonic admits.

“Good, tomorrow I want you to go to the uniform shop of your school and update all your uniform. Six shirts, shorts and pants, two jackets and-” Sophia explains, then stops as she looks at Amy. “Does your school sell scarves?” Sophia asks.

“They do.” Amy replies.

Sophia looks at Sonic.

“And two scarves, got it.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Yes Sophia.” Sonic whispers.

“I’ll make sure of it.” Shadow assures her.

“Thank you, Shadow.” Sophia says. “And this weekend, I am taking you shopping. My friend cancelled on me, so I have time to take you clothes shopping. Anything at home with holes or falling apart or weak, goes.” Sophia explains.

Sonic nods.

“Oh, sounds like fun, can I come?” Amy asks.

“Of course.” Sophia replies.

“I’m in!” Tails yells.

Sonic chuckles as he looks at Shadow.

“I need a few things, I’ll tag along.” Shadow admits.

“It’s a plan then.” Sophia tells them.

Mia then walks over and sits a cup in front of Sophia.

“I hope you aren’t being bossy now.” Mia warns her.

“Making plans.” Sophia tells her. “Mia, this is Sonic, Sonette’s twin brother.” Sophia introduces, pointing to Sonic.

Mia looks at the blue hedgehog.

“That explains why he looks like her.” Mia whispers.

Mia giggles.

“Your sister is a lifesaver. I hope to see you around more often Sonic. If you need anything, let me know.” Mia tells him.

“I will, thanks.” Sonic says.

“Take care.” Mia says, walking off.

Sonic chuckles as he looks at his stuff. The group start studying, even Tails has work to catch up on. Sonic looks at Shadow who was right next to him. Sonic felt his cheeks get hot and heart race. He just hopes Shadow doesn’t notices. Sonic then looks at Amy and Sophia who were both working, Sophia was also helping Amy. Tails phone went off and Tails quickly pulls his phone out.

“I have to go.” Tails says.

He starts packing his bag.

“Let’s take a break.” Shadow says, getting up.

He walks off and Sonic sighs as he got up. Tails slides over, getting up and gives Sonic a hug.

“I’ll see you this weekend, if not sooner.” Sonic tells Tails.

Tails nods as he lets Sonic go.

“Take care.” Tails says, then runs off.

Sonic chuckles as he sits down.

“Cute kid.” Sophia says.

“He is.” Sonic whispers.

“Well this is good.” Sonic heard Teagan says.

Sonic looks over as Teagan walks over.

“Hey Teagan.” Sophia greets.

“Hey.” Teagan greets as she walks to Sophia.

“Why are you here?” Sophia asks.

“Looking for you.” Teagan replies.

Teagan pulls out a teal wallet and holds it out.

“It was in Sonette’s car.” Teagan says.

Sophia chuckles as she takes it.

“Right.” Sophia whispers.

Sonic sits down, moving over.

“Oh Teagan, this is Amelia, my cousin.” Sophia introduces.

“She rather go by Amy.” Sonic tells Teagan.

“Nice to meet you Amy.” Teagan greets.

“Likewise.” Amy says.

Shadow walks back and looks at Teagan shock as he sits down.

“Teagan, this is Shadow.” Sonic introduces.

“Nice to meet you Shadow.” Teagan says.        

“Likewise.” Shadow agrees.

“Shadow, this is Teagan.” Sonic quickly introduces.

“The sister-in-law.” Teagan adds.

Sonic smiles.

“While I think of it, you don’t have a laptop, do you Sonic?” Teagan asks.

Sonic sighs.

“No, I sold it to pay some of mum’s medical bills.” Sonic replies.

“It’s okay, I thought you would have.” Teagan admits.

Teagan chuckles as she holds two fingers up.

“I have two gifts for you.” Teagan tells him.

Teagan puts down one finger.

“One is a red laptop, it’s on your bed, it has a great memory and ram, good for school work, music and searching things on the internet.” Teagan tells him.

She then quickly lifts a finger.

“The second is a computer, good for gaming and has the latest program and tech too.” Teagan explains.

Sonic, Shadow and Amy looks at her shock. Teagan lets her arm drop to her side.

“Think of them as welcoming gifts.” Teagan tells him.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers.

“So, like you, always overdoing it.” Sophia says.

Teagan chuckles.

“I better go, take care.” Teagan says walking off.

Sonic chuckles.

“Wow, she’s amazing.” Amy whispers.

“She is, that’s Teagan though. She loves building computers and playing around with phones.” Sophia admits.

Sonic yawns as he gets back to work.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” Shadow asks.

Sonic looks at him.

“We have a double free tomorrow and we have done a lot today.” Shadow tells him.

“He’s right, don’t overdo it.” Sophia tells him as she starts packing.

Amy yawns as she starts packing too.

“Yeah, right.” Sonic whispers as he starts packing.

Shadow smiles as he starts packing.

“We should get going.” Sophia says, standing up. “I’ll pay for everything.” Sophia tells Sonic, then walks off.

Sonic sighs.

“That Teagan was amazing though.” Amy says, standing up.

“I feel like I have seen her before.” Shadow admits.

“With your work, who knows.” Amy jokes.

Shadow sighs as he stands up, then looks at Sonic. Sonic quickly gets up and puts his bag on.

“Don’t over think things Shadow.” Sonic tells him.

“I better go, see ya.” Amy says, then runs off.

Sonic then saw Sophia talking to Mia.

“Meet you outside!” Sophia tells him.

Sonic and Shadow walks out. Sonic sighs as they walk to the carpark behind the diner, Sonic saw Sophia’s car.

“What is it?” Shadow asks.

“I’m still not use to it, mum not being around.” Sonic admits.

Shadow sighs as he stands in front of Sonic, facing the blue hedgehog.

“It still can’t believe she’s gone. It’s not fair!” Sonic cries.

Shadow place his hand on Sonic’s shoulder. Sonic sighs.

“But she’s gone, I have to keep going but some days it is so hard. And it’s just going to get worse as time goes on before it gets better.” Sonic explains.

“You don’t have to face this alone. I am here. You have my number and you know where I live. Just call or come over.” Shadow tells him.

“I know.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic smiles.

“I am lucky to have you by my side Shadow.” Sonic admits.

Shadow chuckles as he walks back, letting his arm drop back to his side. Sophia walks over.

“Ready?” Sophia asks.

“I am.” Sonic answers.

“Take care.” Shadow says, walking to his car.

Sophia smiles as she walks to her car with Sonic close. They got in and Sonic sighs.

“Shadow is really handsome.” Sophia says, closing her door.

Sonic chuckles as he closes his.

“You were red earlier, he was so close, so I don’t blame you.” Sophia admits.

“Drop it.” Sonic tells her, putting his seatbelt on.

Sophia chuckles as she puts her on.

“Let’s go home.” Sophia tells him.

They head off and Sonic sighs, looking at Sophia.

“Yes?” Sophia says.

“What happened with your parents?” Sonic asks scared.

“Car accident, truck vs car, last year. The truck driver fell asleep at the wheel. They were dead at the scene. There was nothing anyone could do.” Sophia explains. “Sonette took me in and help me pay for the funerals. I sold my house and gave the money to her. All their clothes were given away, a lot of pictures I keep in boxes in the basement and I gave a lot to Amy’s parents.” Sophia explains.

Sonic sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“For what?” Sophia asks.

Sonic looks at her.

“I miss them, a lot and I know what you are going through, in a way.” Sophia admits. “So, no matter what, come to us Sonic. Teagan, Sonette and myself, I am sure Crystal wouldn’t mind either too.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic nods. They made it home and Sonic heads up to his room. He walks in to see the computer and laptop. Sonic smiles as he drops his bag at the foot of the bed. He grabs his laptop and charger, then runs downstairs to the kitchen. He walks to the stool, sitting down and yawns. Sophia walks in and smiles.

“What are you doing?” Sophia asks.

“Waiting for Sonette.” Sonic replies.

Sophia chuckles.

“Cute.” Sophia whispers. “I’ll work on lunch for tomorrow, you let me know what you want.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic nods as he got up and runs over. After they sort lunch out, Sophia help Sonic connect to the internet, then grabs a drink and heads to her room while Sonic grabs a cola and sits down. Sonic wants to get his computer set up. He was upset when he sold his laptop and now, he has both a brand-new laptop and computer. Sonic lost track of time when he heard the door open and voices. Sonic looks over as Sonette, Teagan and Fire the Hedgehog walks in. Sonic looks at Fire confused.

“He does look like you.” Fire says.

Sonette giggles as she walks to Sonic who quickly stands up.

“Sonic, this is Fire.” Sonic introduces. “He helped me a lot when I was little and to get out of debt. He’s like a big brother to me.” Sonette explains.

“Sonic, it’s great to meet you.” Fire says, walking over, holding his hand out.

Sonic shakes it.

“Likewise.” Sonic quickly says.

“Please come to me if there is anything I can do to help you.” Fire tells him.

“I will, thanks.” Sonic says, letting his hand out.

“Fire is also in a relationship with Crystal, just over a year now, and he will be moving in next month once his lease runs out.” Sonette explains.

“Won’t be the only male anymore.” Fire jokes.

Sonic chuckles.

“Fine by me.” Sonic tells him.

They then heard the door open and close. Sonic looks over as Crystal walks in.

“Hey Crystal.” Fire greets, walking over.

Fire kiss her on the lips and Crystal chuckles.

“Hey Fire.” Crystal says as Oscar flies in.

“Chao chao!” Oscar yells.

“Hello to you too Oscar.” Fire says.

Sonette chuckles as she looks at Sonic.

“And how was your day?” Sonette asks.

“Slow, I have a lot of catching up to do.” Sonic replies. “Though, a few of my friends kept notes and homework for me, keeping them in a folder with dates on top.” Sonic explains.

“That’s great of them.” Sonette says. “And did the money come through?” Sonette asks.

“Yup.” Sonic answers. “I’ll get more uniform tomorrow, Sophia kinda told me what to do and Shadow is going to make sure of it.” Sonic explains.

“Got it love Sophia. She can be bossy, but her heart is in the right place.” Sonette says.

Crystal and Fire then walks over. Oscar flies to Sonic and smiles.

“Chao chao!” Oscar yells with joy.

“He likes you.” Crystal tells Sonic.

“He’s so small.” Sonic says.

“Well, he is a rare chao.” Crystal admits.

“How’s the laptop?” Teagan asks, walking to it.

“Great, thanks.” Sonic replies, walking over.

“Good, if anything happens, let me know and I can fix it.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Though it shouldn’t, having my personal security system installed.” Teagan points out.

“Enough Queen.” Sonette tells her.

“Queen?” Sonic whispers.

“Can it Blueberry.” Teagan snaps.

Sonette chuckles as she walks off.

“I’ll be in my study.” Teagan says, walking off.

Sonic looks at Fire.

“They are their gang name. Fire is technically mine, but I just go by it now.” Fire explains.

“Oh, I see.” Sonic says.

“I’m going to get out of these clothes and go for a shower.” Crystal says, walking off.

Sonic sighs.

“What is it?” Fire asks.

“There is so much I don’t know about Sonette.” Sonic admits.

“Give it time, she feels the same about you.” Fire tells him.

Sonic smiles and nods as Sonette walks back.

“Sorry, what’s up?” Sonette says.

“Crystal and I are going for a shower.” Fire tells her, walking off.

Sonette chuckles, looking at Sonic.

“You okay Sonic?” Sonette asks.

Sonic nods.

“Yup, never better sis.” Sonic replies.

Sonette chuckles.

“Want to help me with dinner?” Sonette asks.

“Sure.” Sonic replies.

The pair walks into the kitchen.

“I must warn you, my cooking skills are terrible.” Sonic warns her.

“Well I will have to make them better.” Sonette tells him.

“That would be handy.” Sonic admits.

“Alright, let’s get started then.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic takes a deep breath, then nods.


	4. Uniform Shop

Sonic wakes up to his alarm. He gets up and yawns as he quickly gets dress and grabs his bag. He runs downstairs to see Sonette, Teagan, Crystal, Oscar and Fire.

“Morning Sonic.” Sonette greets.

“Alright, I’m off.” Crystal says.

Fire kiss her on the cheek and Crystal runs off with Oscar close behind her.

“We better get going.” Fire tells Sonette and Teagan.

“Right.” Teagan whispers.

“Remember Sonic, get those new uniforms.” Sonette reminds Sonic.

“I will sis.” Sonic says.

Sonette chuckles as she walks up to Sonic and gives him a hug. Sonic smiles.

“Love you.” Sonette whispers, letting Sonic go.

“Love you too.” Sonic says.

“Let’s go Blue.” Fire says.

Sonette nods and the trio heads off. Sonic sits his bag on the stool and makes himself breakfast and a coffee. He then sits down and yawns as Sophia walks down.

“Morning.” Sonic greets.

“Feeling better today?” Sophia asks, making her breakfast.

“I do.” Sonic replies. “A lot.” Sonic admits.

Sophia giggles.

“That’s good.” Sophia says.

She walks over with her breakfast and tea, then sits down.

“We all have good and bad days, if there is anything I can do to help you get through those bad days, let me know.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Yeah, I will.” Sonic whispers. “Everyone has been so supportive, all my friends, you guys.” Sonic admits.

Sonic smiles.

“Just remember that on your bad days.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Right.” Sonic whispers.

“Well, let’s get ready for school.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic chuckles. After breakfast, he brushed his teeth and lock his window. He then packs his lunch and sighs. Once the pair were done, they got into Sophia’s car and head off. They made it to Sonic’s school and Sonic yawns as he grabs his bag.

“Try to come home early so I can wash your uniforms.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Right, thanks.” Sonic whispers.

“It’s okay Sonic.” Sophia assures him.

Sonic smiles as he gets out, closing the door. He watches Sophia drive off and sighs.

“Sonic.” a voice says.

Sonic looks over to see Shadow who walks over.

“Oh, hey Shad.” Sonic greets.

“How are you feeling today?” Shadow asks as the pair start walking.

“I’m fine. All I can do is take each day as they come.” Sonic answers.

Shadow nods.

“I’ll get to the uniform shop early. Sooner I get everything, the better.” Sonic explains.

“Sounds fair.” Shadow says.

“Also, I won’t be able to hang out, I have things to do and Sophia wants to wash the clothes.” Sonic tells him.

“Alright, do you need a lift home?” Shadow asks.

“That would be nice.” Sonic admits.

“I can give you a lift.” Shadow offers.

Sonic nods.

“Thanks Shadow.” Sonic whispers.

“And at least I can see where you live.” Shadow adds.

Sonic chuckles nervously as he looks away.

“Yeah.” Sonic whispers.

They made it to the gate to see Mighty and Knuckles waiting.

“Morning.” Mighty greets.

“Morning.” Sonic says. “I have to go to the uniform shop.” Sonic tells them.

“Well since you only have my last year uniform, it is better you get your own.” Knuckles points out.

“Thanks again Knuckles, you were a life saver.” Sonic says.

Knuckles chuckles.

“You’re my friend, that’s what friends do.” Knuckles says. “Come on, I need to head to the uniform shop too, I need a new jacket and a tie.” Knuckles admits.

“I’ll just tag along.” Mighty adds.

“Let’s go.” Shadow says.

They start walking and Sonic yawns.

“Tired?” Mighty asks.

“A little. New place, still getting use to everything.” Sonic admits.

“What’s your room like?” Knuckles asks.

“I got the master room with its own bathroom and I have a walk-in wardrobe.” Sonic explains.

Mighty and Knuckles looks at him shock.

“It was my sister’s room, she was worried about how this whole move with affect me, so she gave it to me. Moving into a place with four strangers and, at the moment, I am only male in the house. She was worried.” Sonic explains.

“Really?” Knuckles whispers.

“Why at the moment?” Shadow asks.

“Oh, Crystal’s boyfriend, Fire, will be moving in next month. He seems nice, met him last night. He has been like an adopted big brother to Sonette. I hope I can get closer to him too.” Sonic explains.

Shadow sighs.

“I see.” Shadow whispers.

Sonic looks at Shadow worried.

“Anyway, they sound like nice people.” Mighty says.

“They are.” Sonic whispers.

They made it to the uniform shop to be greeted by a wolf.

“Morning Miss Joy.” Knuckles greets.

“Morning, how may I help you boys?” Miss Joy asks.

“I just need a jacket, XL, and a tie.” Knuckles replies.

“I need some new uniforms.” Sonic admits.

“I see.” Miss Joys whispers.

Miss Joy quickly grabs Knuckles’ jacket and a tie. Knuckles quickly pays and Sonic sighs.

“Right, what size are you?” Miss Joy asks Sonic.

Sonic sighs.

“He has large on now and they are big one him.” Knuckles points out.

“Let’s try a medium then.” Miss Joy says.

She quickly grabs a medium shirt and pants, then holds them out. Sonic takes them.

“Changing room dear. Try them on and we can go from there.” Miss Joy tells him.

“Bag.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods, taking his bag off and hands it over. He then walks into the changing room and tries the clothes on. Sonic sighs, the pants were a little lose but then again, he has lost weight.

“Sonic.” he heard Shadow say.

Sonic walks out.

“They’re a bit lose, but that won’t last for long.” Sonic admits.

“Why is that?” Mighty asks.

Sonic sighs.

“With mum, I kinda stopped eating, so I lost a bit of weight.” Sonic admits.

“Thought so.” Shadow says. “You do seem a little thinner.” Shadow adds.

Sonic sighs.

“It’s okay Sonic, you went through hell in the last few months.” Knuckles says.

Sonic nods.

“If you don’t mind, what happened?” Miss Joy asks.

“My mum passed away last week, cancer. Terminal, they found it last year. We tired but she lost last week.” Sonic explains.

Miss Joy looks at him shock.

“I am so sorry.” Miss Joy apologises.

“I had a lot of trouble and her treatment cost a lot so sold what we could, and I cut back on food.” Sonic explains. 

“Shadow started packing extra food because you didn’t have lunch.” Knuckles adds.

Sonic sighs as he looks at Shadow.

‘Yeah, which was a life saver.’ Sonic thinks, looking down.

“But things are fine now. He is living with his sister and he is slowly getting his life on track with his mum watching over him.” Mighty assures Miss Joy.

Sonic looks up and nods. Miss Joy sighs with relief.

“I see, what else do you need?” Miss Joy asks.

“Besides shirts and pants, shorts, a couple of jackets, scarves and ties.” Sonic explains. “So, everything.” Sonic adds softly.

Miss Joy nods.

“Get change and I can get them.” Miss Joy tells him.

Sonic nods, walking back into the changing room, closing it and quickly changes back. He walks out to see Shadow helping Miss Joy. Sonic walks over and Shadow takes the clothes Sonic was carrying.

“Do you have enough to pay for this?” Shadow asks.

“Yeah, my sister sent me money, remember.” Sonic reminds him.

Shadow nods.

“So, six button-up shirts, shorts and pants as well as a couple of jackets, ties, scarves and sport shirts.” Miss Joys says.

Sonic nods, then chuckles.

‘Right, forgot about the sport shirts.’ Sonic thinks.

Miss Joys puts everything through and Sonic pays for it.

“Thanks again Miss Joy.” Sonic says.

“It’s okay.” Miss Joy assures him.

“Let’s go, the others are going to be worried.” Knuckles tells him.

Sonic nods, grabbing the two bags of clothes.

“Take care.” Miss Joy tells them.

“We will.” Sonic says.

They head of and Sonic yawns.

“Sonic.” Shadow says.

“I’m okay.” Sonic assures him, smiling.

Shadow smiles.

“Don’t overdo it.” Shadow tells him.

Sonic nods as they made it to the others.

“What took you so long?” Blaze asks.

“Sorry, uniform shop run.” Sonic replies.

Sonic then looks around, then notice Amy was missing.

‘I guess she’s not here today.’ Sonic thinks.

“Sonic!” a voice cries.

Sonic chuckles as he turns around as Amy runs over.

“Are you okay Amy?” Sonic asks.

“Yeah, slept in.” Amy replies.

“Why am I not surprise?” Sonic whispers.

They heard the bell and Sonic looks at Shadow, then smiles as they head to roll call. Maybe today won’t be a bad day.


	5. Burden

School went past quickly for Sonic. With Shadow’s, Might’s and Luna’s help, he got more work done. He may be three weeks behind, he is slowly catching back up. More quickly than he expected. Sonic says bye to his friends, then follows Shadow to his car. Sonic gets in, sitting his bags at his feet and yawns as he closes the door. He looks at Shadow.

“Do you know how to get to Sapphire Street?” Sonic asks.

“I do, I have been down that way before. A lot of nice houses and a nice area all together.” Shadow explains, closing his door.

Sonic smiles as he puts his seatbelt on. They start moving and Sonic looks out the window.

“What is it?” Shadow asks.

“Just thinking, that’s all.” Sonic replies, looking at Shadow.

“Don’t think too much.” Shadow warns Sonic. “After all, you’ll get a headache.” Shadow adds.

Sonic chuckles as he leans back and faces forward.

“Ah, that’s true.” Sonic admits.

Sonic sighs. They made it to his place, no one was home by the looks of things. Shadow park at the front. Sonic takes his seatbelt off, then quickly grabs his bags and got out. He walks to the door, pulling out his keys. Sonic unlocks the front doors and walks in, looking at Shadow who was right behind him.

“Well, welcome I guess.” Sonic says, walking in.

He walks to the living area and sits the bags of clothes on the bench. He then unpacks his bag, keeping an eye on Shadow.

“This is a nice place.” Shadow admits.

“Yup.” Sonic agrees.

Shadow walks to the back-sliding glass door.

“And a nice size back yard.” Shadow adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“Come on, my room is upstairs.” Sonic says.

Shadow nods as he follows Sonic upstairs. Sonic walks to his bedroom door and Shadow chuckles at the small sitting area.

“Cool, right?” Sonic asks.

“It’s nice.” Shadow admits.

Shadow looks down the hallway.

“What’s that way?” Shadow asks.

“Sophia’s and Crystal’s rooms, as well as another bathroom.” Sonic replies.

“I see.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods, walking into his room. He throws his bag onto his bed and sighs as he looks back. Shadow walks in, closing the door.

“So, how long are you going to lie to me?” Shadow asks.

Sonic chuckles.

“What are you going on about?” Sonic asks.

“That’s enough Sonic.” Shadow tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“I can see it, ever since your mum was first told about the cancer. You slowly changed, you tried to keep your normal, carefree persona up, but it faded. To keep everyone from worrying, you kept the act up. You smile, but you were in pain. Trying to hide it from everyone.” Shadow explains, walking up to Sonic.

Sonic rubs the back of his neck.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprise you saw through it, you are an ace detective.” Sonic whispers.

“Sonic.” Shadow whispers.

“She gave up Shadow.” Sonic whispers, walking back into the wall.

Shadow looks at Sonic worried.

“Mum, she didn’t even try to fight it. She just gave up. I could see it in her eyes. She got everything sorted instead of fighting.” Sonic explains.

Shadow sighs.

“And it isn’t fair!” Sonic cries. “Why? Why did she have to leave me in this shitty world?” Sonic asks softly.

“Sonic.” Shadow whispers.

“Then, I found out my dad was killed when Sonette and I were nine. She… she went through hell because of him.” Sonic adds. “It’s all their fault.” Sonic whispers.

Shadow walks up to Sonic who looks away.

“Keep going.” Shadow tells him.

“No.” Sonic whispers.

Shadow looks at him shock.

“I don’t want to burden you with my problems.” Sonic whispers.

Shadow grunts, then pulls Sonic into a hug, wrapping his arms around the blue hedgehog tight. Sonic looks at Shadow shock, he felt his hands on Shadow’s chest as well as his cheeks get hot.

“I want you to burden me with your problems.” Shadow tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“I care about you Sonic, more than you realise, I am here for you.” Shadow tells him.

Sonic closes his eyes.

“So, stop with the lies.” Shadow tells him.

“It hurts.” Sonic whispers. “It hurts so much.” Sonic admits.

“I see.” Shadow whispers.

“I don’t know what to do so… I keep the act up.” Sonic admits.

Sonic felt teas in his eyes, then buries his face into Shadow’s shoulder.

“But what do I do?” Sonic cries.

Shadow sighs. Sonic starts crying and Shadow takes a deep breath.

‘I’m here Sonic, I’m here.’ Shadow thinks.

Sonic cried till he couldn’t anymore. Sonic then sighs as he clams himself down.

“I can’t even imagine what you are going though, I won’t lie.” Shadow admits. “But no matter what, I want you to talk to me. No matter how small it is, call me, text me, let me know how you feel.” Shadow tells him.

Sonic moans, then nods as he lets Shadow go. Shadow smiles as he lets his arms drop to his side and walks back. Sonic looks away as he wipes his face.

“I’m going to wash my face.” Sonic says, walking into his bathroom.

He takes his gloves off, putting them into his pocket, then washes his face. Shadow leans against the bathroom door.

“This is a nice bathroom.” Shadow admits.

Sonic chuckles.

“Yeah, it is.” Sonic whispers. “I’m lucky to have an amazing sister.” Sonic admits.

“I hope I can meet her one day.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods.

“One day.” Sonic says. ‘Just not anytime soon.’ Sonic thinks.

He dries his face and hands, then puts his gloves back on. He looks at Shadow.

“Well, you better go. Thanks Shadow.” Sonic says.

Shadow sighs.

“What?” Sonic asks.

“I don’t like the idea of you being alone.” Shadow answers.

Sonic sighs. They then heard a knock on the door.

“Sonic, it’s me!” Sonic heard Sophia yell.

“Come in!” Sonic calls out, looking at the door.

The door opens and Sophia walks in.

“Hey Shadow.” Sophia says.

Shadow nods.

“I have started washing your new school uniform.” Sophia tells Sonic.

Sonic smiles.

“Thanks Sophia, you’re the best.” Sonic says.

“I know I am.” Sophia says. “I’ll start making lunch for tomorrow, come down when you are ready.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic nods and Sophia walks off. Sonic looks at Shadow.

“I’m fine now, Sophia is here.” Sonic assures him.

Shadow nods.

“I’ll walk you out.” Sonic says.

The pair head downstairs and out the front. Shadow stops, then looks at Sonic who is standing at the front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods.

“Yup, in my new uniform too.” Sonic adds.

Shadow chuckles as he walks off. Sonic watch as Shadow got into his car and drove off. Sonic sighs as he walks in, closing the door, and walks into the kitchen.

“Sorry.” Sonic apologises.

Sophia looks at him confused.

“For what?” Sophia asks.

“Shadow being here.” Sonic replies.

Sophia smiles.

“It’s okay, it is your home too.” Sophia tells him. “Remember.” Sophia quickly adds.

Sonic chuckles as he walks over.

“Come on.” Sophia says.

Sonic nod. The pair sorted lunch out for tomorrow, once they were done, they sat at the kitchen table and did some school work and homework. Sophia help Sonic as much as she could with what she knew and could do. Sophia is not the best at maths and didn’t help much there. When Sonette and Teagan made it him, they walk in and saw the pair.

“Welcome home!” Sophia greets.

“Hey you two.” Sonette says, grabbing a beer.

She walks over, and Sonic looks at her.

“How is it going?” Sonette asks.

“Slow.” Sonic replies. “Just maths being the biggest problem.” Sonic admits.

“Sonette is great at maths, she can help.” Sophia tell shim.

“I’ll do what I can.” Sonette admits, pulling a chair on the other side of Sonic.

Sonic looks at Sonette who smiles.

“What?” Sonette asks.

Sonic smiles.

“Nothing.” Sonic whispers.

“I’ll get dinner started tonight.” Teagan tells the trio.

“I’ll help.” Sophia says, quickly getting up.

Sophia runs over and Sonic sighs.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

Sonic nods. The pair start working, Sonic was amazed on what Sonette knew. Especially since she hasn’t been to school since she was nine. She manages to explain it so he can understand, something his teacher can’t do. When the pair were done, Crystal was home, and dinner was ready. Sonic quickly packs up and they had dinner. After dinner, Sonette and Sonic did the washing up.

“What is it?” Sonette asks.

“You’re amazing at maths.” Sonic admits.

Sonette sighs.

“Especially since you haven’t been at school in years.” Sonic adds.

Sonette chuckles.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Sonette whispers. “I tried to stay educated as best I could. Other members in the Pirates help too.” Sonette admits.

Sonic sighs.

“Leaving school, at such a young age, must have been hard.” Sonic says.

“It was.” Sonette admits. “Losing what little friends I had.” Sonette adds.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“What was harder, was the things I had to do to survive.” Sonette admits softly.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

“Not yet Sonic.” Sonette tells him. “I know you want to know, about my past.” Sonette admits.

Sonic sighs.

“And I am curious of yours, but with mine, it’s… not pretty. I am ashamed of what I have done. Truth be told, a lot I don’t want to tell you.” Sonette explains.

Sonic looks at her shock. Was it that bad? Sonic sighs.

“But, I won’t lie to you Sonic.” Sonette tells him.

“Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

“I have seen and done bad things, things I wish I didn’t.” Sonette admits.

“No matter what, I will be by you.” Sonic tells her.

“I am sure once you know, you won’t.” Sonette whispers.

“Yes, I will!” Sonic snaps.

Sonette looks at him shock.

“We’re family, we only have each other. I will never leave you. You need me. I need you.” Sonic says.

Sonette smiles.

“When you are ready, we can talk.” Sonic assures her.

Sonette nods.

“Thanks, I need more time to plan everything.” Sonette admits.

Sonic nods, he will just have to wait.


	6. The Mall

As the week went on, Sonic managed to catch up. He was surprise he was able to catch up on three weeks of work in just one week. Mighty, Shadow and Luna did make it easy with that folder and helping him study in their free, plus Sophia and Sonette were great help at home. Sonic sighs, looking out the window, they were at the mall. Sophia manage to find a park, then they got out and head inside to the meeting spot, just outside of EB Games. They saw Tails and Amy waiting.

‘No Shadow huh.’ Sonic thinks.

They were running late too.

‘Well, Shadow did say yesterday he might not make it.’ Sonic thinks.

“Hey Sonic, Sophia.” Amy greets.

Sonic smiles.

“Hey Amy, Tails.” Sonic says. “Uh, sorry if we are late.”  Sonic apologises.

“It’s okay.” Tails assures him.

“Talking about late, look who decided to show up.” Amy says.

Sonic quickly turns around as Shadow walks over with a take-away coffee cup.

“Sorry, there was a line up at the café.” Shadow apologises.

Sonic smiles.

“It’s okay Shadow.” Amy says.

“Let’s go.” Tails cries.

They head off and Sonic chuckles.

“So where to first?” Amy asks.

“Let’s go to a few clothing stores first, Sonic has a big list of things he needs.” Sophia says.

“It’s not big!” Sonic protests.

“You barely have any clothes.” Sophia points out.

Sonic sighs, Sophia went through his walk-in last night. She also threw a lot of his clothes that were falling apart and old. Sure, he doesn’t have many clothes because he doesn’t need many.

“I don’t need many, unlike you girls. You have five thousand of everything.” Sonic says.

“Well, we like choices.” Amy tells him.

“Yet I see you wear almost the same thing all the time.” Sonic points out.

Amy looks at him and Sonic chuckles.

“Well, it is true.” Sonic whispers.

“We’re in public.” Sophia reminds them. “But Sonic, why don’t you have much?” Sophia asks.

Sonic sighs.

“We struggled with money for a while, so I kept what I had, making it do for longer. Mum helped as much as she could, she always felt bad.” Sonic explains.

“I see.” Sophia whispers. “Just get a few outfits for going out or dates and other clothes.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic sighs, then nods. That is the main reason he is here.

“Also, do up your room.” Sophia tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“There’s a great men clothing store Fire always talks about, Lowes, he says there is a huge range there from work, to casual, to formal. We will go there first.” Sophia explains.

“It’s a good store.” Shadow agrees.

“Okay.” Sonic says.

 “Do you shop there too Shadow?” Sophia asks.

“I do, my father and I come here a lot.” Shadow admits.

“Come on!” Amy whines.

They made it to Lowes and Sonic looks around. It was big. They started going through some clothes and Sonic sighs.

“Well you look like shit.” a voice says.

Sonic turns around to see Wave the Swallow. Sonic then notices she works here.

“Wave, I didn’t know you work here.” Sonic says as Shadow walks over.

“Oh yeah, three months now.” Wave says. “Jet told me the news, sorry.” Wave apologises.

Sonic sighs.

“Thanks.” Sonic whispers.

“So, finally getting a new wardrobe full of clothes.” Wave says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Yeah, my sister gave me money to get what I need. I don’t have much and what I do, is falling apart.” Sonic admits.

“Well, look around, we have a huge rang. If you need anything, let me know.” Wave tells him.

“I will Wave, thanks.” Sonic says.

“Sonic!” they heard Amy call.

Sonic looks over to see Amy holding a red and black checked jacket.

“That, I can see you in.” Wave admits.

Sonic chuckles as he walks over.

“I like it.” Sophia admits.

“It’s cool.” Sonic admits.

He then saw the hood.

“Try it on.” Amy tells him, taking the jacket off the coat hanger. Sonic puts it on.

“Come on, mirrors in the changing rooms.” Sophia tells him.

The trio heads over and Sonic looks in the mirror. He does like it.

“Okay.” Sonic says, giving in. “But I also need a new red jacket with a hood as well.” Sonic tells them, taking the jacket off.

“Of course.” Sophia says as Shadow walks over.

Sonic sighs as he saw Tails looking at a few things.

“Let’s keep looking.” Amy says.

“Good idea.” Sonic says, walking to Tails.

Tails looks at him.

“What is it Tails?” Sonic asks.

“I was looking at these plain colour tops. I know they are plain, but they can go with anything. Even that jacket.” Tails explains.

Sonic chuckles, rubbing the top of Tails’ head. Tails chuckles.

“Good idea Tails.” Sonic says. “What colours?” Sonic asks.

“Oh, white.” Tails says, grabbing a white top.

Sonic looks at the size, M. His size. Sonic takes it.

“Are you sure you are still a medium?” Shadow asks, walking over.

“I will be, I am eating better so I’m going to put weight back on. Plus, a small is too tight on me. Already tired that once.” Sonic explains.

“Very well.” Shadow says.

“Oh, here’s a red one.” Tails says, grabbing it.

“Alright.” Sonic says, taking it.

He loves red.

“Red is your colour.” Shadow says.

Sonic chuckles.

“It is.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic smiles. He manages to get a range of shirts, shorts, pants, jeans and a couple of belts. Wave finish serving them and smiles.

“Do take care Sonic.” Wave tells him.

“I will Wave.” Sonic says.

They walk out and Sophia chuckles.

“Come on, there are a few things we need to set your desk up.” Sophia says.

“Right, let’s go.” Sonic says.

They start walking.

“Also, I notice you bag has seen better days. You should get a new one.” Sophia suggests.

“Good idea.” Sonic says. “I need a few new books and other stuff for school.” Sonic admits.

“That’s why we are here Sonic.” Sophia says.

Sonic nods.

“Also, you have a TV, get a DVD player.” Sophia adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“I was just thinking about that.” Sonic admits.

“Wait, you have a TV in your room.” Tails says.

 “Yup.” Sonic says.

“It used to be Teagan’s and Sonette’s room. Sonette was worried so she got everything sorted to make sure Sonic has a safe place to go to if he got sick of being around us girls. Teagan got his laptop and computer, as you know, while Sonette got a better TV for the room. We changed the theme that would suit a male more than a female, the room was purple and blue.” Sophia explains.

“Plus having my own bathroom is nice.” Sonic adds.

Tails chuckles.

“When can I meet this Sonette?” Tails asks.

“Don’t know, sorry buddy. She’s busy. She works fulltime.” Sonic replies.

“Sonette, Teagan and Crystal, all three of them work full time.” Sophia tells them. “And Fire when he moves in.” Sophia adds.

“Wait, wouldn’t Sonette be the same age as you?” Tails asks.

Sonic nods.

“And Teagan is only 16.” Sophia adds.

“And they don’t go to school.” Shadow points out.

“As I said, they work fulltime so they don’t need to.” Sophia told him.

Sonic looks at Shadow worried.

“Shadow, drop it.” Amy tells him.

Shadow nods.

“Still, they had to drop out to look after themselves and, well us.” Sophia whispers.

“Sophia.” Amy whispers.

“They’re amazing.” Sonic says.

Sophia smiles and nods.

“They are.” Sophia agrees.

Sonic looks at Shadow who was on his phone.

‘Who knows how Shadow will react once he finds out my sister is in a criminal gang and has a record. She’s still my sister. I promise her, no matter what, I will be by her. She has helped me so much and she been through hell.’ Sonic thinks, looking forward.

“What is it Sonic?” Tails asks.

Sonic smiles.

“Just thinking about lunch.” Sonic replies.

“What? Are you already hungry?” Amy asks.

“Yup.” Sonic replies.

“We’ll get a few things at Big W, then head to get something to eat.” Sophia says.

“Sounds like a plan.” Shadow agrees.

“Alright.” Sonic says.

Sophia looks at Sonic worried, then nods.

‘I’ll talk to Sophia about that later.’ Sonic thinks.


	7. Family

They group were at the shops till late in the afternoon. Tails’ parents were working late, so Sonic told Tails to stay at his place. They got everything in the car, then said their goodbyes to Amy and Shadow. They made it home to see Sonette, Teagan and Fire at the front, talking.

“I texted them.” Sophia says.

They got out as the trio walks over. Sonic looks at Tails who takes Sonic’s hand. Sonette chuckles, looking at the young fox.

“Who’s this?” Sonette asks.

“This is Tails, he’s like a little bother to me.” Sonic introduces.

“Tails huh.” Sonette says.

“Tails, this is Sonette.” Sonic introduces.

“It’s lovely to meet you Tails.” Sonette says, holding her hand out.

Tails chuckles, shaking it.

“Likewise.” Tails agrees.

Sonic chuckles as the pair stop shaking and Fire walks next to Sonette.

“This is Fire and Teagan.” Sonette introduces.

“Hi.” Tails says.

“Cute kid.” Fire says.

“We have a lot of stuff.” Sonic admits.

“It’s okay, we will put them all into the lounge room.” Sonette tells them.

Sonic nods. They start unpacking the car. Sonic did get carried away and got a gaming console, a few games, some DVDs with the player and CDs. He also got a lot of clothes, a lot he isn’t sure if he will wear. He also had a big lunch.

“Did you have fun?” Sonette asks.

“Lots.” Sonic replies.

“And how long is Tails here for?” Sonette asks.

“His parents are working back late.” Sonic replies.

“Well Tails, would you like to stay for dinner? You and Sonic will have to sit at the bench since we won’t have enough at the table.” Sonette offers.

Tails smiles.

“Really? That’ll be great.” Tails says.

“We’re having curry sausages on white rice.” Sonette tells them.

“Sounds good.” Sonic says.

“We better get things sorted and start the washing.” Teagan says.

“Fire, can you help Sonic get stuff to his room?” Sonette asks.

“Of course.” Fire says.

Sonic smiles.

“I’ll sort the clothes out.” Sophia says.

Sonic, Tails and Fire got everything, but clothes, to Sonic’s room. With Tails help, Sonic sort out where everything is going, even with his shoes.

“I like these red sneakers.” Tails says.

Sonic chuckles, taking them. Tails sighs.

“Shadow seems concern of Sonette and Teagan.” Tails points out.

“You know Shadow, he’s a detective. It’s his job.” Sonic tells him.

“Sonic.” Tails says worried.

Sonic sighs.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

Sonic looks at his brother.

“What I say, you can’t tell anyone.” Sonic tells him.

“Sonic, you’re my brother, of course I won’t say anything to anyone. Not even my parents.” Tails assures Sonic.

Sonic sighs.

“Fire, Sonette and Teagan, they don’t have the cleanest of past. Sonette, she has a criminal record, as well as being part of the Pirates, a well-known gang in Station Square. I don’t know much on Teagan or Fire, but I know they have some kind of a record too.” Sonic explains.

“And you’re worried Shadow will find out.” Tails adds.

“She’s my sister, she was alone when dad was killed when she was nine. All she had was a huge debt that she had to pay.” Sonic tells him.

Tails looks at him shock.

“Where’s that system that Shadow talks to highly of for her.” Sonic whispers. “People like Sonette, Teagan, Fire, no one cares about them. They suffer. They have been to dark places, places we will never see.” Sonic explains.

Tails sighs.

“So, Tails, keep this quiet.” Sonic pleads.

“I will.” Tails promise. “But Shadow will find out.” Tails adds.

Sonic sighs.

“I know, I just need more time.” Sonic whispers.

“And what are you going to do? You love Shadow, you have for years now, but he won’t like the fact your sister has a record.” Tails explains.

“I know.” Sonic whispers.

“What will you do?” Tails asks.

“I don’t know.” Sonic replies, walking to the bed.

He sits down and sighs heavily.

“But no matter what, I will be by my sister. She’s family.” Sonic says.

“Sonic.” Tails says worried.

“I don’t know what will happen between me and Shadow. I know, I could lose him, but… it is something I have to do.” Sonic admits.

Tails looks at him shock.

“It will hurt like hell. Love sucks.” Sonic admits. “But as I have always said, family comes first.” Sonic tells Tails.

“Even if you lose the one you love.” Tails points out.

“If Shadow reacts negatively to Sonette, then so be it.” Sonic whispers.

“Sonic!” Tails yells.

“Because I won’t abandon her!” Sonic snaps. “She’s blood, we only have each other.” Sonic adds.

Tails sighs, then nods.

“Okay Sonic.” Tails agrees. “I’ll be by you, no matter what.” Tails promises.

Sonic smiles.

“Thanks Tails.” Sonic says, standing up.

“We’re brothers after all, till the end of times.” Tails reminds him.

Sonic smiles.

“Thanks Tails.” Sonic whispers.

Tails smiles. They then heard a knock at the door, so they look over to see Sonette.

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” Sonette asks.

“No, it’s fine.” Sonic replies.

Tails chuckles, running over to Sonette. Sonette looks at the fox.

“Well, since Sonic is my big brother, that means, in a way, makes you my big sister.” Tails tells Sonette.

Sonette looks at him shock, then chuckles.

“You’re an odd one.” Sonette whispers. “I like you.” Sonette admits.

Tails chuckles.

“We’re getting snacks out, come on.” Sonette says, walking off.

Tails looks at Sonic who smiles. The pair follows Sonette down into the living area.

“Tails, come here!”  Teagan calls out.

Tails runs over as Sonic and Sonette walks into the kitchen.

“He’s a good kid.” Sonette whispers.

“Yeah.” Sonic agrees.

“What’s his parents’ names?” Sonette asks.

“Rosemary and Amadeus Prower.” Sonic replies.

“I see.” Sonette whispers. “Sorry Sonic.” Sonette apologises.

Sonic looks at her confused.

“I… I heard you talking to Tails, about Shadow.” Sonette admits, looking away.

“I see.” Sonic whispers. “I meant it.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette looks at him.

“No matter what, I will choose you.” Sonic tells her.

“But he’s-” Sonette starts.

“No buts.” Sonic quickly says, cutting her off. “I will always choose you.” Sonic says.

Sonette looks at him shock. Sonic pulls Sonette into his arms, wrapping them around her tight.

“S-Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

“Even if the whole world turns against you, I will by you.” Sonic admits. “After all, the world never cared about outcasts like us.” Sonic adds.

Sonette nods, feeling tears in her eyes.

“Family stays together, if Shadow can’t accept that, well, there isn’t anything I can do about that.” Sonic admits. “It will hurt, but, I have you.” Sonic confesses. “And Tails, and Teagan, even Fire, Crystal and Sophia. I have everything I need right here.” Sonic explains.

“Are you two okay?” Teagan asks, walking over.

Sonette nods, burying her face into Sonic’s shoulder. Sonic smiles.

“Time will tell on what will happen.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks at him confused, then chuckles as she walks off to get the chips. Sonic lets Sonette go who walks back.

“Sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“Don’t be.” Sonette whispers.

“Come on!” Sophia calls.

Sonic and Sonette help get the snacks out. They spent the night playing games and having fun. Crystal made it home later than expected. She had to cover for someone who was running late. After dinner, Sonic and Sophia cleaned up. Tails then got a message, so Sonic and Tails went out the front.

“Your sister is amazing.” Tails says.

“She is.” Sonic whispers.

“Don’t worry Sonic.” Tails assures him.

Sonic nods. Then a car pulls up and Sonic smiles, seeing Rosemary Prower and Amadeus Prower.

“Sorry we’re late.” Rosemary apologises as Tails got in the back.

“It’s okay. Thanks for letting Tails stay.” Sonic says.

“Did you have fun Miles?” Amadeus asks.

“I did.” Tails replies. “Thanks Sonic, see you around.” Tails says.

“You will.” Sonic says.

“And do call dear, if there is anything we can do.” Rosemary tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Thanks, take care.” Sonic says.

The car drove off and Sonic heads inside. He locks the door, then walks into the living area to see Sonette sitting on the lounge, alone. Sonic walks over and sits down next to her.

“You’re so much like him.” Sonette admits, leaning into Sonic.

“Who?” Sonic asks, wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

“Dad.” Sonette replies.

“I see.” Sonic whispers. “I see a lot of mum in you.” Sonic admits.

Sonette chuckles as Teagan walks over. Teagan smiles as she sits on the coffee table across from the pair.

“It’s been a long day, we should get ready for bed.” Teagan says.

“What are you two doing tomorrow?” Sonic asks.

“A few things around the house since it is our only day off.” Teagan replies.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

“We will talk tomorrow.” Sonette says, sitting up.

“Okay.” Sonic says, standing up. “Night.” Sonic says.

“Night.” Sonette whispers.

“Nigh Sonic.” Teagan says.

Sonic heads up to his room and closes the door, then sighs.

‘What do I do?’ Sonic thinks.


	8. Dark Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter talks a bit about child abuse and rape. If you are offended by these topics, please do NOT read this chapter. Thank you.

Sonic wakes up to his alarm and moans as he turns it off. Sonic yawns as he sits up and rubs his neck. Sonic smiles as he got up and got dress, then heads down for breakfast. He saw Sophia up and making breakfast.

“Morning.” Sophia greets.

“Morning.” Sonic says, walking over.

“What was up with Shadow yesterday?” Sophia asks.

“He’s a detective, I believe he is trying to get more information on Sonette and Teagan.” Sonic replies.

Sophia sighs.

“I see.” Sophia whispers. “What are you going to do?” Sophia asks.

“Support my sisters.” Sonic replies.

Sophia looks at him worried.

“No matter what, even if the world turns against her and Teagan, I will be by them.” Sonic admits.

Sophia smiles.

“Thank you Sonic.” Sophia whispers.

“Huh?” Sonic whispers.

Sonic sighs.

“Shadow talks about the law system and speaks highly of it. I thought it was cool, until now.” Sonic admits. “Where was that system when Sonette was in trouble?” Sonic asks softly.

Sophia looks at him worried.

“And you Sophia, what would have happened to you if Sonette didn’t take you in?” Sonic asks.

Sophia sighs.

“I would be on the streets.” Sophia admits.

Sophia chuckles.

“You’re odd, but you are right.” Sophia says.

Sonic smiles.

“I know I am.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic looks at his coffee and sighs. Then Sonette walks out, yawning and moans.

“You look like shit.” Sophia points out. “Told you not to drink as much as you did.” Sophia adds.

“Shut up!” Sonette whines.

“Coffee?” Sonic offers, holding the mug out.

Sonette moans, then nods as she takes it. Sonic smiles as makes another.

“Thank you Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

“Toast?” Sophia asks as Sonette sits down.

Sonette nods.

“Give her my two.” Sonic tells her.

Sophia smiles.

“Thanks Sonic.” Sophia says as the toast pops up.

Sophia takes them and walks off. Sonic puts two more down for himself and finish making himself another coffee. Sonette looks at Sonic and takes a deep breath.

“We need to later.” Sonette tells him.

Sonic looks at her and nods.

“Got it.” Sonic says.

Sonic then grabs a large glass and fills it with water. He walks over and sits it in front of Sonette.

“The reason you feel like crap, is you didn’t drink water or eat while you were drinking.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette moans, then nods.

“I know.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic smiles and Sonette looks away. After breakfast, Sonic went upstairs and quickly got change. He walks into his bathroom and sighs, then brushed his teeth. He is a little worried on what Sonette wants to talk about, but he hopes he gets to know more on her past. Once he was done, he walks out of his room to see Sonette sitting on the lounge in the sitting area opposite of his room. Sonic walks over and sits next to her.

“Are you okay sis?” Sonic asks.

“Not really.” Sonette replies. “I’m so nervous.” Sonette admits.

“It’s okay.” Sonic says, taking Sonette’s hand.

Sonette sighs.

“Sophia told me about Shadow. I want you to know everything before he finds out and confronts you.” Sonette admits.

“I’m sorry about him.” Sonic apologises.

“Don’t be.” Sonette whispers. “As you know, when dad was killed, he owed over one million dollars, it was to a man named Jason Storm. He’s part of a powerful gang known as Diamond Warriors.” Sonette starts.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“I assume you have heard of them. They are so dangerous, even the police can’t handle them. They are a large, male only, gang.” Sonette explains.

Sonic sighs.

“Anyway, they took me to him, Jason and he just laughed at me. He… he…” Sonette explains, then trials off.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“He raped her.” Fire says, walking over.

Sonic looks at him shock.

“He told her, if you want to get out of debt, you have to entertain us. It wasn’t just him, but others too.” Fire explains.

Sonic looks at Sonette, she was shaking, her arms wrap around herself and knees legs were together. Sonic felt tears in his eyes.

“She was nine and went through hell for three years. I found her when she managed to run away, she was covered in bruises, blood and semen, as well as had no clothes on. I wrapped my jacket around her and she screamed as I tried to pick her up, saying, pleading, for it to stop, no more, it hurts. A few men caught up and said she belong to them.” Fire explains. “I burnt them alive.” Fire adds, holding his hand out.

A fire ball appears, and Sonic looks at him shock.

“I assured Sonette I wouldn’t hurt her.” Fire says as the fire ball disappear. “And took her back to the mechanic workshop where I worked. Jayden was there, our leader, with Victor Gold and Teagan. Victor is the leader of Phantom Warriors of Justice which is the gang Teagan is part of too.” Fire explains.

Sonic looks at Sonette. She just kept her head down, shaking. Sonic sighs as he looks at Fire to continue.

“Teagan was 11 and Sonette was 12 when they met. Teagan, though young, was quite mature and knew straight away on what happened to Sonette. She ran over and told me to hand Sonette over. Teagan was quite demanding. Since she was a female, I handed Sonette over, feeling like it would be better is she took care of Sonette. I guided them to a small onsite bathroom we have. It has a shower and bath in one to the right back corner, a toilet which hides behind the door and opposite of the door is the sink. Teagan, fully clothed too, jumps into the shower and turns it on.” Fire explains.

Sonic looks at his sister, then wraps his arms around and pulls her close. Sonette buries her face into Sonic. Sonic sighs, looking at Fire.

“I kept her safe, taking her in. Of course, she didn’t trust me, so I had Teagan and other female members to help me. She quickly took her fear and turned it into anger in five months. She hated them. Jayden accepted her as a member of the Pirates. Sadly, we got into a war with Diamond Warriors. Alone, we would have lost but thanks to Teagan, she managed to convince Victor to help us. After we took them down in a yearlong war, I told Jason that Sonette was mine and if he came near her, I will burn him alive too.” Fire explains.

Teagan chuckles as she walks up.

“Victor and Jayden made an alliance after that, I wanted to stay with Sonette, so papa gave me leave.” Teagan starts. “One thing led to another, and she asked me out two years ago.” Teagan admits.

Sonic looks at Sonette, then kiss the top of her head. She was slowly calming down.

“I’m here now Sonette.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan walks over and sits down on the lounge opposite to the pair. Sonic looks at her.

“And you Teagan?” Sonic asks.

“I’m from Sunset Hill. If you never heard of the Phantom Warriors of Justice, I don’t blame you. We are big in Sunset City, not here. I joined up when I was eight, I lost my family when I was six and always picked on for being different. I met Vijay, another member, in Sunset City. Helped him out and he took me to meet papa, Victor Gold. He let me join his gang and I have been with them since. As you know, I’m a hacker and I love programming and building computers.” Teagan explains.

Sonic sighs.

“And Sonette is out.” Teagan says.

“Huh?” Sonic whispers, looking at Sonette.

Sonic smiles, she was fast asleep.

“It took Sonette a while to face her fear of men. All the male members of the Pirates took it slow, trying to help Sonette as well as staying back when needed.” Teagan says.

“I’m surprise she got over it at all.” Sonic admits, looking at her.

Fire sighs as he walks over.

“Fire was the main reason. She watched him kill the men that hurt her. He protected her.” Teagan admits.

“I assured her I would kill anyone that would hurt her, like I did that day.” Fire adds.

Sonic sighs.

“She’s been through so much.” Sonic whispers with tears in his eyes.

“Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“She was scared I would hate her, all I hate are the assholes that hurt her. They all should die.” Sonic admits.

Sonic sighs.

“As I said to Sonette, even if the world turns on her, I would remain by her side.” Sonic tells them.

Fire chuckles and Teagan smiles.

“And if anyone hurts her, well, I help get rid of the body.” Sonic adds.

Fire chuckles as he walks up to Sonic, then drops down to one knee as he places his hand on top of Sonic’s head. Sonic looks at Fire.

“Thank you Sonic.” Fire says as he rubs Sonic’s head.

Sonic chuckles.

“I haven’t done anything.” Sonic whispers.

“You’re by her side.” Teagan says, standing up.

Teagan walks to Fire.

“That is all you need to do.” Teagan adds.

Fire pulls his hand back.

“We should put her in bed.” Fire says.

“Lay her on mine, it’s closer.” Sonic tells him.

Fire nods, picking Sonette up and walks off. Sonic sighs as Teagan sits next to him.

“That is Sonette’s story, her scars.” Teagan says.

“Makes me mad.” Sonic whispers. “Shadow, he stands by the law and its system, yet, it failed Sonette. She… she…” Sonic whispers.

“Sonette told me, what you said about Shadow.” Teagan admits. “You would really pick Sonette over Shadow?” Teagan asks as Fire walks back.

“I will always pick Sonette.” Sonic tells her. “And you, and Fire and everyone here.” Sonic adds.

Fire chuckles.

“We are all outcasts after all.” Fire says.

Sonic nods.

“Come on, I need help with the shopping since Sonette’s asleep.” Teagan admits, standing up.

“Cool, sounds like fun.” Sonic says.

“Fire, ready?” Teagan asks as Sophia walks over.

“Where’s Sonette?” Sophia asks.

“Asleep in Sonic’s room. Watch her. We told Sonic about her past.” Teagan tells her.

Sophia nods. Fire and Teagan heads off and Sonic pulls his phone out. A message from Shadow. Sonic puts it away.

“Go on Sonic, I got her.” Sophia says.

Sonic nods as he runs downstairs to see Fire and Teagan waiting. They walk outside and Sonic sighs.

“Ready?” Teagan asks.

Sonic nods as they walk to Fire’s car. Sonic looks at the black car, it looks old.

“This is a 1967 Chevy impala. It belonged to a good friend of mine who gave it to me.” Fire explains.

Sonic chuckles as he got into the back as Teagan and Fire got in the front.

“This is a nice car.” Sonic says.

“Sonette is going to get it when she turns 21.” Teagan says.

“If she behaves.” Fire adds.

Sonic chuckles as he hears the engine starts.

“Got the list?” Fire asks Teagan.

“Yup and Sonette’s card. Let’s go.” Teagan says.

Sonic chuckles as they head off.


	9. Sunday Madness

They made it to the shops and Sonic yawns. He looks at Teagan who smiles at him.

“You can push the trolley.” Teagan says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Alright.” Sonic whispers.

The trio heads in and Sonic grabs the trolley. Teagan was scanning the list and Fire was next to her.

“Alright, let’s start.” Teagan says.

Teagan looks at Sonic.

“If there is anything you want, put it in.” Teagan tells him.

“Alright, thanks.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles. They start walking, Sonic smiles.

“We walk down every aisle to make sure we don’t miss anything.” Teagan warns Sonic.

“Best way to do it.” Sonic agrees. “I did the same with mum, she wasn’t happy with it, but always glad when we grab things I know we needed but wasn’t on the lift.” Sonic explains.

Teagan chuckles.

“Sonette is the main reason we do it.” Teagan admits.

Sonic smiles.

“You two, even though you have been apart for your whole lives, have some much in common.” Teagan admits. “I feel like I can read you like Sonette.” Teagan admits.

“R-really?” Sonic asks.

“Yup, so don’t even try to lie to me.” Teagan says, winking.

Sonic chuckles.

“Sonic!” a voice cries.

Sonic looks over as Amy runs over.

“Oh, hey Amy.” Sonic says.

“So glad I ran into you.” Amy admits.

Amy then looks at Fire.

“This is Fire.” Sonic introduces.

“Hi.” Amy says.

Fire nods, walking off. Sonic follows him with Amy.

“What is it Ames?” Sonic asks.

Amy sighs.

“What?” Sonic asks.

“You seem, different.” Amy admits.

Sonic chuckles.

“Sorry Ames, tired, had a late night.” Sonic explains.

Amy nods.

“Anyway, can you help me with my English homework tomorrow?” Amy asks.

“I’ll try.” Sonic replies.

“Good enough for me.” Amy says.

“Amelia!” a voice calls out.

Sonic and Amy stops, then look over to see Amy’s parents. Grace has pale pink fur and deep sky-blue eyes and Lionel has brown fur and jade green eyes.

“Mr and Mrs Rose.” Sonic whispers as the pair walks over.

“Sonic, Amy told us what happened, how are you dear?” Grace asks.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Sonic replies. “Taking each day as they come.” Sonic adds.

“We better go Amelia.” Lionel says.

Amy sighs.

“See you tomorrow Amy.” Sonic says.

Amy nods and Sonic walks off, catching up to Teagan and Fire.

“Sorry.” Sonic apologises as Teagan puts stuff into the trolley.

“You okay Sonic?” Fire asks.

“Yeah, just remembered I have school tomorrow.” Sonic replies.

Teagan chuckles.

“At lease you go to school.” Teagan says.

Sonic sighs.

“After the loss of my parents, going to school was hard and I was bullied a lot, so I just stopped one day. I just went to the park or hid somewhere instead of going.” Teagan explains.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

“Come on.” Teagan says, walking off.

“I wanted her to go back to school, same with Sonette.” Fie admits.

Sonic looks at him.

“Their minds are set.” Fire adds.

Sonic nods as they kept going. Sonic sighs.

‘I don’t blame them though, school is such a drag and they both work full-time. They know what they want to do.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic yawns. They walk through the shop, getting what they needed. Sonic grabs a few things he likes and want. They slowly went through the check-out, there were a few people. They pack the car and head straight home. Once home, they saw Sonette and Sophia waiting. The pair walks over, and they start unpacking the car. They all got to work unpacking and Sonic learns where things go. Once they were done, Sonette grabs Sonic to the back-sliding door, out the way.

“How are you sis?” Sonic asks.

“I’m fine.” Sonette replies softly.

Sonic takes Sonette’s hand and Sonette looks at him shock.

“I’m sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“For what?” Sonette asks.

“Making you relive the hell you went through.” Sonic answers.

Sonette sighs. Teagan then walks over.

“Come on.” Teagan says.

Sonic looks at her, then saw Fire and Sophia sitting on the lounge.

“Does Crystal work today?” Sonic asks.

“Yup, then she gets the next four days off.” Teagan replies, walking off.

Sonic and Sonette follows Teagan to the lounge and the trio sits down.

“So Sonic, your turn.” Sonette says.

“Well, it was just me and mum. We weren’t rich, but we got by. Last year we were told about the cancer. It was too late. It was terminal. We did what we could, but it was useless. Mum, she gave up and only got things ready. She was then gone.” Sonic explains.

Sonette sighs.

“The last two weeks were her worse.” Sonic admits, looking down.

Fire looks at Sonic, he was sitting next to him. Fire wraps his arm over Sonic’s shoulders and pulls him close. Sonic looks up at Fire, then smiles, leaning into the older hedgehog.

“Sonic.” Sonette whispers.

“I’ll get there, I have you lot and my friends.” Sonic admits, looking at her.

Sonette smiles.

“I need a drink.” Sonette says, standing up.

Sonette walks off and Teagan sighs as she quickly gets up and follows her. Sonic looks up at Fire.

“Fire, can I ask a strange favour?” Sonic asks.

Fire looks at him.

“I… I want to learn how to fight.” Sonic admits.

“And you want me to teach you.” Fire adds.

Sonic nods.

“Why?” Fire asks.

“Because… Shadow could start on Sonette. If Sonette or Teagan punch him, they will be in big trouble. If I do, I won’t.” Sonic explains.

“You want to protect them.” Fire says.

Sonic nods.

“Y-yeah.” Sonic whispers.

Fire chuckles and Sonic looks at him confused.

“We start tomorrow afternoon. The double garage also has a workshop attached to the back. Sonette has her car she races in it; the other half is a small gym. I’ll teach you there.” Fire explains.

Sonic smiles.

“Thanks Fire.” Sonic says.

Sonette walks over and holds a can of soda out for Sonic and a beer for Fire. The pair takes their drinks.

“What are you two talking about?” Sonette asks.

“You.” Sonic quickly answers.

Sonette chuckles.

“And that car of yours.” Fire adds.

Sonette chuckles.

“Right, I race.” Sonette whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“That’s cool sis.” Sonic says.

Sonette looks at him shock, then chuckles.

“Thanks.” Sonic whispers.

“She’s a great driver, one of the best.” Fire tells Sonic.

“Fire!” Sonette snaps.

“And she hates it when people say that.” Sophia adds.

Sonic chuckles as Sonette walks off.

“She doesn’t believe she is.” Sophia adds, moving over.

Sonic looks at her.

“She’s a bit like that.” Fire adds.

Teagan and Sonette walks back with chips, biscuits and dips, sitting them on the coffee table, then Sonette pulls it close. Teagan then hands Sophia a canned soda.

“Let’s find a horror to watch.” Sonette says.

“Sonette!” Teagan whines.

“Teagan hates horror.” Sophia whispers to Sonic.

Sonic chuckles. This is going to be fun.


	10. New Girl

Another slow morning, Sonic got up, dress and head downstairs to see Sonette, Fire and Teagan up. Sonic smiles.

‘Crystal must be in bed, it is her day off.’ Sonic thinks, walking over.

“Shut it Fire.” Sonette snaps.

“Morning.” Teagan greets.

Sonette smiles.

“Morning.” Sonic says, sitting his bag down.

“We better go.” Fire says.

“Stay safe.” Sonette tells Sonic.

“You too.” Sonic says.

Sonette chuckles, then heads off with Fire and Teagan. Sonic quickly makes his coffee and breakfast, then sits down as Sophia walks in.

“Morning.” Sonic greets.

Sophia smiles.

“Right, morning.” Sophia says.

Sonic chuckles. After breakfast, he got ready for school. He then double checks everything, then the pair heads off. Once at school, Sonic saw Shadow waiting by the gate. Sonic chuckles.

“Hey Shad.” Sonic greets.

“Sonic.” Shadow says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Come on.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods and the pair heads into the school.

“Sonic, a moment!” a voice calls out.

Sonic and Shadow stop as Sky runs over.

“Of course.” Sonic says.

Shadow walks off and Sonic follows Sky inside. Sonic then saw Sally Acorn sitting in the waiting room.

“Sally, this is Sonic, he is in the same years as you. He will show you around.” Sky introduces.

“Nice to meet you Sonic.” Sally says, standing up.

Sonic smiles.

“Nice to meet you too Sally and welcome.” Sonic says.

Sally smiles.

“Follow me, I’ll introduces you to my friends.” Sonic says.

Sally nods as she stands up. The pair heads off.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks.

“Yeah, sorry, really nervous.” Sally replies.

“It’s okay.” Sonic assures her.

Sally smiles.

“Thanks.” Sally whispers.

“It’s okay.” Sonic whispers.

They made it to his friends and Sally takes a deep breath.

“Wow, a new girl.” Amy says.

“Guys, this is Sally Acorn.” Sonic introduces.

“Welcome!” Amy cries.

“Not so loud Amy.” Blaze says.

“Anyway, this is Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna, Jet the Hawk, Mighty the Armadillo and Espio the Chameleon.” Sonic introduces, pointing to them as he said their names.

Sally smiles.

“Nice to meet you all.” Sally says.

Sonic chuckles as he sits down, and Sally sits next to him.

“So, what brings you here?” Amy asks.

“Amy.” Sonic warns her.

“It’s fine, my dad got a promotion and we had to move and, well, here I am.” Sally explains.

“May I see your timetable?” Espio asks.

Sally nods, handing it over. Espio looks at it.

“We are in the same rollcall, follow me when the bell rings. After that, I can take you to your first class.” Espio tells her, holding it out.

“Thank you.” Sally says, taking it.

Sonic chuckles.

“Sonic, a word.” Shadow says, standing up.

Sonic nods as he stands up and the pair walks off.

“Sorry about yesterday. I had to help with the shopping and then we end up watching a couple of horror movies.” Sonic apologises.

“That’s fine.” Shadow says.

Sonic sighs.

“Shadow, why am I getting a bad feeling?” Sonic asks.

“What do you know about Teagan?” Shadow asks.

Sonic takes a deep breath.

‘So soon.’ Sonic thinks. “She’s from Sunset Hill and she lost her family in an accident.” Sonic replies.

Shadow cross his arms.

“Shadow, don’t do it.” Sonic tells him.

Shadow raise his brow and Sonic crosses his arms. He wasn’t dealing with this.

“Oh, come on Shadow. You’re a detective, you think I don’t know what you are doing.” Sonic points out. “They are family. They are all I have.” Sonic tells them.

“What if I tell you they are dangerous.” Shadow says.

“They aren’t!” Sonic snaps. “You don’t know anything about them!” Sonic yells.

Shadow looks at him shock.

“Leave them alone!” Sonic yells, then walks off.

“Sonic!” Shadow calls.

The bell rang, and Sonic shakes his head, heading to rollcall. This is going to be a long day. And he isn’t ready for it.


End file.
